<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伊诺：每日倾注 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585201">伊诺：每日倾注</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伊诺：每日倾注</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当曙光重返世间，光明驱逐黑暗，洗净晴空的第一缕阳光落入进伊格尼斯的眼睛中，让他感知到一切的走向终究画上了句号。<br/>那双模糊的视野里埋藏了因索姆尼亚的残骸废墟，给王城挂上了光晕，而他的王并未走出来。</p><p>此时眼睛的缺陷让伊格尼斯不知该算是侥幸还是更大的悲剧，因为他是那样想再清晰的看一眼诺克提斯，却又不愿去看王座上静止的那副身影。</p><p>延伸向王座的石阶他记得很清楚，每一节他都无需去看就能攀登。直到越来越近，他的诺克提斯就在那里，永远长眠。<br/>伊格尼斯迷雾般的视野中染上一层黑暗，那是诺克提斯乌黑的头发与路西斯王室色彩的服饰。<br/>最终在其他两名同伴的低吟中，伊格尼斯像是行单膝礼一样垂头跪下，将手搭在了诺克提斯的膝盖上，碰触那还未消去的温度。</p><p> </p><p>城市的重建任务工作量庞大，但伊格尼斯依旧理所当然的参与其中。或许等到他眼睛恢复，甚至寿命将尽，在未来的城市里还能捕捉到一些阐述这段惨烈的历史的遗迹，而历史结局总在真王牺牲自己换来光明中迎来句点。<br/>他之前的几年都是为了诺克提斯而活，他的职责和命运将会伴随他一生，把自己存在的价值统统烙印在诺克提斯身上。<br/>可如今诺克提斯不在了，一个魔法的王朝也结束了。<br/>然而伊格尼斯他们的尊严和职责还远远没有结束，王留下的复兴之任还很漫长，一个国家的损伤远不够用一年就能治愈。</p><p>伊格尼斯开始更多的享受阳光。向来起的很早的他现在更是对清晨的光线非常敏感。<br/>他不再拉着窗帘睡觉，那双无法彻底恢复的眼睛却出奇的敏锐，总能让他和早上觅食的鸟儿一样早早清醒，然后静静地观赏朦胧的日出，等待诺克提斯换回的白日又一次降临路西斯。<br/>于是他有了新的喜好，愿意在阳台或者室外坐上好一段时间。可以思考修复的计划，可以钻研料理的新菜单，可以单纯的放空思想，而或者可以回忆他最想念的爱人。<br/>诺克提斯在他记忆中的存在仍然那么清晰，穿越了时间。仿佛相遇时那个握手还是昨天，稚嫩的脸庞挂着腼腆的笑容，伊格尼斯发誓他将守护对方一生。<br/>同样的，诺克提斯在水都时的模样也如用昨日，那是伊格尼斯所清晰见到的诺克提斯的最后一面。<br/>然而诺克提斯的离别也仿若昨日，他忘不掉，心如刀绞。他根本没有清晰的见过对方三十岁的模样，但他的触感保留着记忆，对方有了胡茬，与他年轻时猜想过的一样，那时他还叮嘱过自己一定要帮诺克提斯刮一次胡子。<br/>一切的一切都像是昨天，而他所守护的一生却过于年轻短暂。<br/>不过当他一次次从头到尾回想时，时间又是那么漫长。漫长到一向准时的他会差点错过时间，漫长到他的皮肤被轻易晒黑。</p><p>他喜欢坐在白天的光下，感受皮肤上的温度。<br/>因为这份光与热是诺克提斯最后为他留下的东西。</p><p>是永恒的。</p><p> </p><p>当然他的怀念远不止这些。<br/>单单一份料理，他也在诺克提斯离别后也变得任性起来，改变了些许。<br/>并不是说他可以清晰的记得那个挑食的王子所爱的每道菜以及倾注了几年努力所做的甜品菜谱，而是他将进餐当作一种陪伴。<br/>他在料理里加入了更多的蔬菜，就像帮诺克提斯解决掉一样大口大口吃掉放多的萝卜与生菜。<br/>他所感受到的更多的是蔬菜的味道，和曾经那些突然多出在自己碟子里的蔬菜一模一样。<br/>诺克提斯不会回到他的身旁，可他的生活里早已填充满很多对方习惯所残留的东西。他只是浸泡在这里，便能发现一切都能持续不断，帮他每日进行下去。</p><p>“今天的沙拉里加了树莓果干，会很甘甜清爽，”他把新新拌好的沙拉摆在桌子旁，一边还有烤好的肉排和鱼肉蔬菜炖出来的清汤，以及格拉迪欧选的酒。<br/>他们在亲手用木材修好的天台用餐，这成为了好天气里伊格尼斯的必定安排。<br/>“今天也是满满的蔬菜，”普隆普特这样说着，倒是先闻了闻他亲手打猎回来的晚餐，“肉好香！汤也好棒的样子！”<br/>“的确和这瓶酒很配，”格拉迪欧难得在这种艰难的复兴期间找到好的酒商，而这款酒和其年份都是诺克提斯和普隆普特成人那一天四个人喝的那款。<br/>“嗯，我觉得很合适，”逆着光，伊格尼斯露出淡淡的笑容，他将鱼肉和汤盛出来，对味道充满自信。毕竟这是诺克提斯喜欢的鱼。</p><p>露台，阳光，美食，红酒。<br/>诺克提斯留下的每寸记忆都在爱他的人们身上诞生出习惯，足够保留感情的分量。</p><p>三人干杯。<br/>在眼前有些模糊的景色中，伊格尼斯迎着光却仿佛见到了另一个身影坐在他旁边。<br/>那人为他举杯，也成长到可以能去享受他的沙拉。<br/>日光晒在伊格尼斯捏着酒杯的手背上，就如同他爱着的男孩覆盖上来的掌心，支撑他走向明天。</p><p> </p><p>他将持之以恒的倾注爱意。<br/>伴随着每日迎来的阳光。<br/>还有每份食材融入的料理。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>